1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method which can regularly transmit and receive data by informing a terminal for example, a station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘STA’) about a resource and load state of a basic service set (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BSS’) in a communication system which provides a service through a multi-input multi-out (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MIMO’) scheme to multi-user.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission speed has been actively conducted. In a wireless lacal area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system as an example of such a communication system, research for providing a method for transmitting stably and at a high speed large-capacity data through a limited resource has actively been conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research for transmitting data through a wireless channel has actively been conducted, and recently, methods for allowing a WLN system to regularly transmit and receive large-capacity data using effectively limited wireless channels have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in a recent communication system, a method for transmitting and receiving large-capacity data to and from plural terminals for example, STAs through plural base stations for example, access points (hereinafter, referred to as ‘AP’) has been proposed. Here, the STAs are able to connect with all APs, and thus, the STAs select an arbitrary one of the APs to be wireless connected to the selected AP, such that the STAs transmit and receive large-capacity data through a wireless channel to and from the selected AP.
However, as described above, since the STAs arbitrarily select one AP and connect with it, there may be an AP on which connections of the STAs are concentrated. That is, since although the STAs which are connected to the ATs are uniformly distributed among all the APs, the STAs may concentrately be connected to a particular AP, a problem may occur that the traffic is not uniformly distributed among the APs, but concentrated on the particular AP. As traffic is concentrated on a particular AP, there is a limit of transmitting and receiving large-capacity dat between plural APs and plural STAs, and in particular, there is a problem that the particular AP on which traffic is concentrated does not normally transmit and receive data to and from the connected STAs.
Therefore, in a communication system, for example, a WLAN system, a method for transmitting and receiving at a high speed and stably large-capacity data through plural APs from and to plural STAs in limited resource is demanded, and in particular, a method for normally transmitting and receiving data large-capacity multimedia data to and from the connected STAs by suitably distributing the traffic among the plural APs is demanded in the art.